Federation Security Council
The Federation Security Council was a committee of the Federation Council and dealt with matters affecting the security of the United Federation of Planets. Overview This organization was an advisory body that was composed of 20 civilian and military specialists who reported to both the Federation Council and the Federation Assembly. The size of this council varied but its members were either appointed by the Assembly or the Federation Council. There was no fixed time for a term of office within this body though traditionally members only held the position for no more than three to four years. It was considered more than a simple consulting agency, the Security Council was capable of appointing special Commissioners to deal with matters that related to both internal as well as external security. These commissioners under emergency conditions were capable of assuming full command over local civil authorites and even personnel from Starfleet. Over the years as more threats developed to the Federation, the numbers of commissioners had increased. As such, it was not unusual to see a commissioner assigned to overseeing important cargo shipments. ( ) It consisted of a 13 member body which had the authority over issues of Federation security. The councillors from the five founding Members of the UFP -- United Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, the Andorian Empire, and Alpha Centauri -- were always assigned to the Security Council. The remaining eight councillors (or the "back eight," as they were informally known) were nominated by the president and confirmed to the committee by the full Council on a case-by-case basis. : FASA material indicates that the body consisted of 20 members yet another source states that it was a 13 member body, however, the Federation manual stated that the council size varied which may explain the discrepancy in its size. The executive head of the Federation Security Council was the High Commissioner who also managed the Federation Security Agency (FSA). ( ) History After the events of the Earth-Romulan War, a special provisional assembly committee was established to examine the liklehood of renewed Romulan aggression within the next decade. This provisional body was later assumed to had gained added importance after conflicts emerged with the Klingons which led to it becoming a permanent body that became known as the Federation Security Council. ( ) In 2285, the council was tasked with learning the source of the intelligence leaks concerning Project Genesis. ( ) They also interdicted the Genesis Planet in order to mollify representatives from the Tholian Assembly, Gorn Hegemony, Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. This placed a prohibition on all starships entering into the Mutara Sector. ( ) Later that year, the Federation Security Council became aware of a plot by the Orion Victory League to disrupt the Federation-Klingon peace talks on Babel by assassinating ambassador Robert Fox through an agent called "Enigma". Commodore of the Security Council informed Captain James T. Kirk of the that the protection of the ambassador was of paramount importance and ordered him to shoot the assassin on sight. ( ) Council Membership 2280s * * of Vulcan (High Commissioner) *Lisa abn Dari *Wulkk *Eden O'Wallis 2370's *Matthew Mazibuko of Earth *T'Latrek of Vulcan *Charivretha zh'Thane of Andor *Bera chim Gleer of Tellar *Huang Chaoying of Alpha Centauri *Dynkorra M'Relle of Cait *Ra'ch B'ullhy of Damiano 2380 *Matthew Mazibuko of Earth *T'Latrek of Vulcan *Kellerasana zh'Faila of Andor *Bera chim Gleer of Tellar *Huang Chaoying of Alpha Centauri *Dynkorra M'Relle of Cait *Ra'ch B'ullhy of Damiano *Gorus Gelemingar of Gnala *Corices of Huanni * of Rigel *Unknown representative of Sulamid *Artrin na Yel of Triex (resigned March 2380, replaced by Krim Aldos of Bajor) *Unknown representative of Zakdorn Category:Federation agencies